


family

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Liv Flaherty + Home/Family
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Liv week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 20





	family

When Liv was a child, she did not know what family was. She had her mum and no one else. Home was not a stable thing either. Her mum would move her from place to place always running from one thing to another. She never lived in a place long enough to consider it a home.   
When Liv met her brother Aaron, she thought this was the chance for her. An opportunity for her to have a family and a home. It had some ups and downs in the beginning. She and Aaron had some growing pains and some trouble with Robert and his relationship. But since Aaron and Robert got back together and Seb came to live with them, things have been pretty smooth sailing. Especially once she got out of young offenders. This gave her a new lease on life and an opportunity to start over with her family.   
She had a home, and it did not change every few months. She lived in Mill cottage, with Aaron, Rober, Seb, and the new baby. Seb was almost three years old. With Aaron and Robert came to their families. She had Vic and Diane, and she also had all the Dingles that considered her one of their own.   
The family tried to do events at least once a week, all together. Sarah was usually sleeping, but Seb was old enough to participate.   
“Seb, what are we watching?” Liv asked Seb as they sat together on the sofa.   
“Cars!” Seb said excitedly. He loved watching all the cars and their shenanigans. Ever since Seb got five cars for his second birthday, he has been obsessed with cars. He always wanted to ride in one of his toy cars, either in the house or in the yard or park. Liv enjoyed playing with him with the cars. They would play make-believe and would pretend that they were going to different places. Seb's favourite place was to go to the safari where he would see all the animals. In reality, they were his stuffed animals.   
Aaron and Robert also helped her and supported her with her course work. They would participate in her subjects, and Robert would help her study for any exam that she had coming up. They made a great trio, and something was comforting about the three of them together. If it was not for Aaron and Robert she probably would have been in prison by now. Yes, Aaron had gone, and she went once, but she probably would have been longer.  
“Cars again. You love that film. Ha, squirt.” Liv sed to Seb.  
Seb giggled and walked over to Liv he sat by her on the sofa and brought over one of his books. Liv got the hint and read one of the books to him as he was requesting.   
“Once upon a time there was a panda, and the panda was friends with a giraffe…” Liv read to him in the different voices that Seb loved.   
“Oh, Seb loves that story,” Aaron said as he came downstairs followed by Robert.   
They had been upstairs putting Sarah to sleep. Sarah was the newest addition to the family, and she was only three months old. She slept a lot, but Robert and Aaron did not stop looking after Liv and Seb just because they had a three-month-old. She did take up a lot of their time, and that was another reason they maintained these movie nights so that they could all still bond as a family.   
“Sarah?” Srb asked.  
“Sarah is sleeping met. Now we get to watch a film, have you picked one out.”Robert said.   
Seb nodded and showed them the film that he had selected.   
“Cars, wow your favourite,” Aaron said and beamed at him.   
Seb smiled and laughed and went to sit on Aaron’s lap. Robert went to sit next to Robert. The four of them all sat on the sofa comfortably. Liv on edge. Robert in the middle, Aaron next to him and Seb on Aaron’s; lap. Liv could not be more thankful for having them as her family.   
Liv, Aaron and Robert did not mind that they had seen the movie a million times. Each time a different person chose the movie. They always ensured it was kid-friendly for Seb. They now have all the Pixar movies memorised. Seb also loved the DreamWorks movies. He especially loved the prince of Egypt. Liv loved that film as well. This movie nights had become a highlight in Liv’s life.   
Another thing that Liv had was spending time with Seb. When Aaron and Robert went out for date night sometimes, Liv would volunteer to babysit. Sometimes she had plans with Gabby or Vinny, but if she did not, she would stay so they could play together. She told Seb multiple times that he was her favourite. While She loved her amazing brothers and always had her back, Seb was the cutest member of the family, and he knew that. He did not do too bad in his terrible twos and grew to be the sweetest boy there was. Liv loved spoiling him. He had a sweet tooth like mad. When Liv was in charge, she loved to indulge him and give him chocolate and other sweets.   
Liv always thought the only parent she would have was her mother, and she would not have any other family members. Her brother found her, and that was when things changed for her. While she is happy she did not know her dad because he was awful, she is satisfied that she has found other sisters and another mother. Chas has been like another mother to her for the past four years. She helped her when she had her first period. She was the guardian of her inheritance. She always watched out for her in a way a mother would.   
She also had Vic as a sister. Vic was Robert’s younger sister. She and Vic often played interference with Aaron and Robert when one or both of them were being stupid. To be honest, that was almost always. Because of this they had become so close. Vic gave her advice on things that she needed, and they helped each other when they were going through something challenging.   
Liv family was ever-expanding, and she was so lucky that her family was always growing.


End file.
